Mature Tales
by Alex The Owl
Summary: This is a few short stories that I've wrote for the ones who like the mature themes. Rated M for sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: IF YOU'RE UNDER THE AGE OF 16, GET OUT OF HERE!

RIO

This short story begun in the beautiful jungle of Rio de Janeiro during night time. The sky was all black with many stars and a full moon. In the deep jungle of Rio, there was a tree where was living a family of blue macaws. Inside the tree, three little blue chicks were waiting for their father and mother to come back in the hollow.

Tiago: "Where are they? It's having been one o'clock since they have left the hollow!"

Bia: "They want to be prepared for the party tonight."

Indeed, tonight, our family of blue macaws were going to a party at Nico and Pedro's club and they wanted to be beautiful for tonight. After a few minutes, Blu finally came back into the hollow. His feathers were all clean, his smell was the one of a rose and he was wearing a bowtie around his neck. The three kids were watching in amazement.

Carla: "Wow! Dad! You look beautiful for tonight."

Blu: "Thanks. Now we just have to wait for your mother."

Suddenly, Jewel entered the room and Blu was shocked by what he saw; Jewel was all clean, her feathers covered by sparkles which makes them shines and she was wearing a flower on her head. Blu then walked to her and placed his wings on her back.

Blu: "Jewel, you are beautiful."

Jewel: "Just like you, my lovehawk."

Then the two goes for a passionate kiss which discusses they chicks. After a few seconds, they broke up the kiss and let go of each other.

Blu: "Are you ready to go?"

Jewel: "Just one second, I have to do one more thing."

She said before walking to the entrance/exit of the hollow and fly off in the sky. After a moment of flying, Jewel landed close to a lake under a waterfall that was shining in the moonlight. She then walked in front of the lake and looked at her in the reflect of the water to look how she was. However, while she was seeing how she was in the lake, she did not notice that someone was looking at her hidden behind some bushes. The mysterious figure then walked silently behind Jewel who still didn't notice his presence. After a few seconds, the figure finally came behind Jewel and quickly took something in his wing and wrapped it on Jewel's beak while hanging her wings with the other. Jewel tried to free herself from her attacker, but he was too strong for her. After some seconds, she begins to be tired, realizing that it was a towel soporific that her attacker was putting on her beak, and finally loose conscious.

Jewel then begun to regain conscious and was winking her eyes to regain her view. She then tried to move, but realized that she was elongated on her back with her talon tied separately and her wings tied together above her head. She tried to get free, but it was hopeless.

Jewel: "What happen? Someone! Help!"

She called desperately for help. Suddenly, someone responded to her.

?: "It is useless to call; nobody will come to help you."

Jewel was then surprised to hear that and turned her head to see a mysterious figure walking toward her.

Jewel: "W-Who are you?"

She asked in fear.

?: "Don't you remember me, pretty bird?"

With this last sentence, Jewel immediately recognize who it was; Nigel. This last was watching at Jewel with a malicious smile before walking next to her.

Jewel: "Nigel?! What are you doing here? What are you gonna do to me-"

She was interrupted by Nigel who put is pointing feather on her beak.

Nigel: "Shh. Quiet, my beauty. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to benefit of your body."

He said with slowly rubbing Jewel's body with his wing. Jewel then putted a curious expression on her face.

Nigel: "Here I go."

He said with a wink and then turned his head lower. He then began to softly kissing Jewel's neck which make her blush a little.

Jewel: "What are you do-"

Nigel: "Shhhh."

He said while continuing to kiss Jewel's neck. After a few second, he goes lower and begun to softly kissing Jewel's chest which make her moan a little. He then began to lick it with his tongue. Jewel was moaning at the thought.

Nigel: "Mmmm. Your chest is delicious."

He said before continuing his fun. After one or two minutes, he let go of her chest and lowed to Jewel's belly and began to kissing and licking it which make Jewel moan stronger.

Jewel: "Ho yeah! It feels so good when you lick here."

Nigel: "I know, sweety."

He said before continuing to lick Jewel's belly with his tongue. After a few minute of kissing and licking Jewel's stomach, Nigel chooses to go lower and glazed at Jewel's cloacal. Jewel then lifted her head to see where Nigel was looking at and was horrified at the thought of what he could do to her sensitive spot.

Jewel: "No, Nigel! You can't do this!"

Nigel: "As a matter a fact, I can."

He said with a vicious smile before turning his head toward Jewel's cloacal. He then put his head in front of between Jewel's legs and ultimately put his tongue into her cloacal. Jewel was moaning very hard as she feels Nigel's tongue moving into her sensitive spot.

Jewel: "Ho my god! Nigel! Stop this!"

Nigel didn't listen to her and putted his tongue further into Jewel's cloacal which make her moan more.

Jewel: "Nigel! If you continue this way, I'm gonna cum!"

Nigel then put his fun further by moving his tongue up and down on Jewel's cloacal. Nigel then began to make circles with his tongue, then triangles and all kind of forms with his tongue into Jewel's cloacal. After a few minutes, Nigel put his tongue out of Jewel's cloacal, but didn't let her rest here; he put his pointing feather into her cloacal and began to softly rub it.

Jewel: "Haa...Nigel, please, I have to go. My family wait for me."

Nigel: "Sorry, but I'm not done yet with you and your cute little cloacal."

He said while continuing to rub Jewel's sensitive spot before he notice something on the edge of the lake. He then walks toward what he saw and took it in is wing. By the look of it, it was a leech. He then thought about it for a few seconds before getting an idea about what to do with the little bug. He then walked with his leech behind a bush. Jewel was asking what he was doing. Suddenly, Nigel gets out of the bush with a medium sized bowl which he filled with water from the lack. Once it was full, he turned his attention back to Jewel and walked next to her with his items.

Jewel: "What are you gonna do with all of this?"

Nigel then placed his beak next to Jewel's hear.

Nigel: "I'm gonna make you even sexier."

He said with taking the bowl full of water and hangs it above Jewel. He then does a wink to his prisoner and makes the water fall of the bowl straight to Jewel's body which makes her all wet. Once the bowl was empty, Nigel glazed at Jewel's body which was covered by water and was sexier.

Jewel: "Ouf! This water is cold."

Nigel: "Don't worry; you will get hot in a second."

He said with taking the leech in his wing and putted a malicious smile on his beak.

Jewel: "What are you gonna do with this bug?"

Nigel: "Make you feel the highest pressure your body can feel."

This last phrase leaves Jewel concern. Then, Nigel turned his attention to Jewel's lower body and kneeled down next to it. He then putted the leech in his wing and Jewel lifted her head to watches him and was horrified by the fact that she knew exactly what Nigel was thinking about.

Jewel: "No! Please! Don't do that!"

She begged Nigel which failed as Nigel does the ultimate fun part; he putted the leech on Jewel's cloacal. Once the bug have made contact with her sensitive spot, he began to suck it which makes Jewel moan very hard as she was feeling the high pressure on her sensitive spot.

Jewel: "Ho my god! Ho my god! Nigel! Put this out of my cloacal! Please!"

Nigel didn't listen and just watches with a smile on his beak as Jewel was getting her sensitive spot sucked by the leech. Jewel was moving her body as hard as she could to get free, but the ropes that tied her talons and wings were too strong. Tears then began to flow out of her eyes.

Jewel: "The pressure...is too strong...I'm...Cumming!"

Suddenly, cum was getting out of her cloacal and was wetting the leech that didn't stop to suck for more. Nigel finally took the leech in his wing and pulls it out of Jewel's cloacal. He then looked at her to see that she was panting in relief. Nigel then put a smile on his beak before untying her from her ropes and looking at her face.

Nigel: "Well, it was fun. I hope that you enjoyed it and that we could do this soon, my beauty."

He said with giving a kiss en Jewel's chick before flying off into the sky of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: IF YOU'RE UNDER THE AGE OF 16, GET OUT OF HERE!

Legends of the Guardians

This story begins at St. Aggie where our favorite villain Metal Beak was standing on his perch watching the sky which was orange as the sun was fallen asleep. Metal Beak was lost in his thoughts before being interrupted by his mate Nyra who just landed behind him.

Nyra: "My lord."

Metal Beak: "What is it?"

Nyra: "Our soldiers have captured two young owls that I'm sure you will be happy to see."

With this phrase, Metal Beak was intrigued and turned toward his mate who had a vicious smile on her beak. She then showed with her wing five pure-ones who were keeping two owls who were revealed to be Soren and Gylfie.

Nyra: "Our soldiers have captured them while they were resting close to the Tyto's forest."

Metal Beak then putted a smile on his beak (even thought that he doesn't have any) and fly off in the air before landing in front of the two young owl.

Metal Beak: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the two owls that tried to ruin my plan."

Soren: "What are you going to do of us?"

He asked a little worried. Metal Beak then putted an evil smile on his beak (if he would have one) and chuckled.

Metal Beak: "I'll take care of you, young owl. But for the girl, I'm gonna let my mate take care of her."

With this phrase, Soren and Gylfie were chocked at the thought of what those two monsters could do to them. Then, Metal beak walked behind Soren and push him making him understand to advance. Nyra then did the same with Gylfie as they were walking in the opposite direction of Soren and Metal Beak.

Soren: "What is Nyra gonna do to Gylfie?"

Metal Beak: "Ho, just have some fun."

He said with a chuckle. Later, in some place at St. Aggie, Gylfie was elongated on her back on a wooden board with her talons and wings tied by ropes bonds to the four corner of the board. Suddenly, Nyra came out next to her prisoner and kneeled down to have a better look at her. Gylfie, who was scared, turned her head and closed her eyes.

Gylfie: "Please, don't kill me!"

Nyra then smiled with her eyes half-closed and slowly began to rub Gylfie's face with her white wing.

Nyra: "Don't worry sweetie. I am not gonna kill you now. I'm just gonna have some fun."

She said with putting her wing lower to Gylfie's stomach which she then began to rub. Gylfie then opened her eyes and lifted her head to see where Nyra was rubbing. After one second or two, Nyra licked her beak with her tongue before lower her head at Gylfie's midsection. She then began to lick Gylfie's tummy with her tongue. Gylfie was chocked and uncomfortable at first, but after one minute or two, she began to like it. Nyra then put her white wing on Gylfie's tummy and softly rub it which makes Gylfie moan as Nyra was putting the exact good pressure on her midriff.

Nyra: "Do you like this?"

Gylfie: "Ho, yeah."

Suddenly, Nyra let go of Gylfie's belly which makes her puzzled.

Gylfie: "Why did you stopped?"

Nyra: "Because it's time to go to the next level."

She said with a vicious smile.

Gylfie: "The next level?"

Suddenly, Nyra turned her head back to Gylfie's lower body, but it was not her belly; it was between her legs. Nyra then lower her head to Gylfie's between-legs and putted her tongue into her cloacal which makes Gylfie moan very loud.

Gylfie: "Ho yeah! That feels so good! It's the first time that someone put his tongue into my cloacal."

She said as Nyra continued to lick her cloacal. But after a few seconds, she put her tongue out of her cloacal which makes Gylfie puzzled.

Gylfie: "Why did you stop to lick me?"

Nyra: "Your cloacal taste good, but I prefer your tummy."

She said as she returned to lick Gylfie's stomach while rubbing her cloacal with her wing. Ten minutes later, Nyra chooses that it was time to go for the full pressure. So she begun to rub Gylfie's cloacal the fastest that her wing can allow her to do which makes Gylfie feels a great pressure.

Gylfie: "Ho my god! I'm gonna cum soon!"

Nyra continued to waggle Gylfie's cloacal at full strength and begun to lick her belly again. Gylfie was moaning very hard as she was feeling her sensitive spot being waggled at full strength by a very soft wing and her chubby stomach rubbed against the tongue full of saliva of Nyra. After thirty seconds of enduring this, Gylfie finally cum on Nyra's wing and Nyra stopped to wiggling and licking her body. Nyra then wiped the cum on her wing on her belly before turning her attention to Gylfie who had fallen asleep being exhausted of the pressure. Nyra then looked at her cloacal that still had a little sperm coming out and her belly that was covered by the saliva of her tongue. She then smiled.

Nyra: "I will come back for you later. For now, good sleep." She said as she fly off leaving Gylfie sleeping on the wooden board.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: IF YOU'RE UNDER THE AGE OF 16, GET OUT OF HERE!

Adventures in Zambezia

This story begun in South Africa where it was raining very hard (for once). Not far from the city of the birds; Zambezia, Kai and Zoe were flying as fast as they could toward the great tree under the storm which was wetting them.

Zoe: "Quick, Kai! We need to go back to Zambezia before this storm makes us loose our way!"

Kai: "It's too late! We've gotta to find a place to stay until this storm is over!"

Zoe: "Like where?"

Kai was looking for a place that could protect them from the storm until he sees a tree that was standing on a little island in the middle of the great river.

Kai: "Look! There's a tree there! We can go to be covered from the storm!"

Zoe then nodded and the two of them changed their directions toward the tree. They finally landed on the branch that was leading to the hollow in which they entered.

Kai: "Man that was all a storm!"

Zoe: "You can say that. I'm all wet."

She said with shaking her feathers off the rain. Kai then looked at her in amazement as she was even more beautiful when she shacked her white feathers from the rain. Once she finished cleaning herself, she turned her head to see Kai who was staring at her with a smile on his beak and his eyes half-closed. She then walked in front of him with an angry face which makes Kai came back into reality.

Zoe: "Were you fantasizing at me, Kai?"

Kai then walked back as Zoe was walking toward him.

Kai: "What? No, no, no! I was just...hum...well..."

Then, Kai finally run his back into the wall of the hollow and Zoe was standing in front of him still with an angry look.

Zoe: "So?"

Kai: "Well, I just found you very beautiful when you shake off the rain of your body."

He said with rapidly turning his head and closing his eyes expecting Zoe to punch him in the face. Suddenly, Zoe changed her angry expression to a charmed one. She then began to rub Kai's face with her white wing which makes him open his eyes and turning his face toward his friend.

Zoe: "Kai, that's so sweet from you."

Kai then putted a smile on his beak.

Kai: "I love you, Zoe."

Zoe: "I love you too."

Kai then putted his right wing on Zoe's back and placed her warm body against his. Zoe was resting her head on Kai's chest and Kai was resting his chin on Zoe's head. Suddenly, Kai lift up Zoe's head with his blue wing and putted their beaks into a kiss. Zoe was blushing for the first second, but she finally enjoyed it. Their two tongues were dancing with each other inside their beaks. Zoe then realized that Kai was rubbing her belly with his wing which gives her an idea. They finally broke up the kiss and Zoe was walking toward a corner in the hollow.

Kai: "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, Zoe turned toward Kai to make him see that she was hanging an apple in her wing. Kai was asking to himself what she was doing. Suddenly, Zoe pressed the apple in her wings which makes the juice flowing out of the apple onto her body from her chest to her legs.

Zoe: "Geez! I've make the juice flow on my body. Kai, can you lick it, please?"

She said in a playful ton. Kai knew that she was just playing with him, but he couldn't refuse that, so he nodded. Zoe then lay down on her back so this would be easier for Kai. Kai then kneeled down in front of her.

Kai: "Here I go."

He said with beginning to lick the apple juice on Zoe's chest with his tongue. Deep in her thoughts, Zoe was enjoying the fact that Kai didn't know anything about sex. Once Kai was finishing licking Zoe's chest, he goes lower and began to lick the juice on Zoe's tummy, which makes her moan. Once Kai was finished with her fluffy midriff, he then goes to her legs and quickly licked the juice away. Kai then wiped his beak with his blue wing.

Kai: "Finish! There's no more juice on you."

Zoe was feeling something in the low of her body. She never has truly thinking about it, but she wanted to do it with Kai, so she retained him with her white wing.

Zoe: "Wait. Kai, I was asking if you would like to...well...wiggle my cloacal."

Kai then putted a curious expression on his face.

Kai: "Wiggling your cloacal? I don't why, but I am willing."

Zoe then smiled.

Zoe: "Go ahead then."

Therewith, Kai putted his pointing feathers into Zoe sensitive spot and softly began to rub it which makes Zoe moan at the feeling.

Kai: "Why are you moaning? Does that hurt you?"

Zoe: "Ho no, believe me, that's feel very good!"

She said as Kai was continuing to rub her sensitive spot.

Kai: "I remember have seeing Eezee doing this with a girl too."

Zoe: "Doing wha-"

She didn't have the time to finish her phrase before Kai putted his tongue into her cloacal which makes her moan very hard.

Zoe: "Ho my god! So good! Continue!"

Kai: "But can you tell me why I have to lick your sensitive spot?"

Zoe: "Well. Because we're going to have sex."

Kai then backed a little away.

Kai: "Wow! Sex? What's that?"

Zoe: "Come back with me and I'll show you what it is."

She said with the most seductive face that she can make. Kai couldn't resist to her charm, so he kneeled back to her and licked her cloacal again.

Kai: "What if someone enter the hollow while we're here?"

Zoe: "Don't worry; there are not a lot of people living by here and with this storm, nobody will get out of Zambezia to look for us. And there are chances that this storm takes a while to pass away, so we have a lot of time to continue having fun."

Kai then smiled before returning to lick Zoe' sensitive spot.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: IF YOU'RE UNDER THE AGE OF 16, GET OUT OF HERE!

Rio 2

This story takes place in the Amazon at night, where the tribe of blue macaws where dancing and signing with each others. Somewhere in the crowd, Roberto was dancing with Jewel and her kids; Bia, Carla and Tiago.

Jewel: "You dance so good, Roberto!"

Roberto: "Not so much as you, darling."

Then, Tiago interrupted the conversation by asking a question.

Tiago: "Mom. Why's dad have been putted out of the party?"

Jewel: "Well, Tiago, dad was a little mad. But don't worry; he will come back after the party."

She said as she continued to dance with Roberto. A little far away from the party, Blu was walking alone with a sad face. He couldn't believe that he has been kicked out of the party because he argued with Roberto about dancing with Jewel.

Blu: "That's not fair!"

Blu thought while walking. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bird jumped on him and nailed him to the ground. Blu then opened his eyes to see that it was a red macaw with yellow around his eyes and blue and green on his back and tail.

Blu: "Please! Don't hurt me!"

Red Macaw: "Don't worry, I do not count hurt you."

He said with helping him to get back on his feet.

Red Macaw: "So dude, I've watched you for the last days."

Blu: "Really?"

Red Macaw: "Yeah. Looks like you've annoyed thoroughly this good old Eduardo. I like that. What's your name?"

Blu: "I'm Blu."

Red Macaw: "Cool. So tell me, Blu, watcha doing here alone?"

Blu: "Well, I've been kicked out of the party there."

He said with showing the party of the tribe with his wing.

Blu: "Just because I've argued with that guy; Roberto about dancing with my wife and kids. That's unfair!"

He said with kicking strongly the ground. The red macaw looked at him with a surprised look.

Red Macaw: "Wow! You seem very angry, man!"

Blu: "I am! I'm so angry against my wife, kids, Roberto, Eduardo and all the others blue macaws of this stupid tribe who don't stop to ridicule me!"

Red Macaw: "Well, would you like to ridicule them at your turn right now?"

Blu then looked at him with a curious expression.

Blu: "Why? We can do it now? That would be awesome!"

Red Macaw: "Then follow me! We will join the others for our little surprise. *Chuckles* My name's Ivy by the way."

Therewith, Blu and Ivy flied off toward the high trees above the party. Once there, they've entered a hollow where was standing four others red macaws, two boys and two girls.

Ivy: "Hey guys, I've bring a guy who is made against those stupid macaws down there too."

Red macaw #2: "Cool! You arrive on time, we're gonna do a big joke to them."

He said with showing a rope next to him that was going out of the hollow.

Ivy: "You see this rope is bound to a net above us that contain tens of fruits. In a few seconds, we're gonna cut it off and make all the fruits falls on the heads on those morons. So, do you like it?"

Blu was hesitant at first, but then he putted an evil smile on his beak.

Blu: "Great idea, dude! Can I be the one who cut the rope?"

Ivy: "Of course, go ahead."

There with, Blu took a knife that Ivy handed to him and was ready to cut the rope, but first, he looked down at his wife that was dancing with Roberto.

Blu: "Take that, mate's stealer!"

He said with cutting the rope. Suddenly, the net released all the fruits it contained which falls off right on all the birds that were partying. They were now covered by fruits salad and were all running and flying in all directions, Roberto and Jewel include. Back on the hollow, Blu and his friends were laughing at them.

Ivy: "Ha! Ha! Ha! Good job, Blu!"

Blu: "They've got what they deserved!"

Suddenly, they've heard someone calling them.

?: "Daddy?"

Everybody then turned they head toward the hollow entrance to see a little blue chick standing there watching them; it was Carla who was watching her dad with a chocked look.

Carla: "Dad...w-why did you do that?"

Blu: "hu...Well..."

Blu couldn't find anything to tell to his daughter. Suddenly, Ivy came in front of her with a vicious smile.

Ivy: "What? You have a problem with that, little plump?"

Carla: "Hey! I'm not plump!"

Then, all the red macaws encircled Carla.

Ivy: "Of course you are. Look at this little potbelly full of fat."

He said with picking Carla's belly in his pointing feathers before Carla push it away.

Carla: "Don't touch me!"

Suddenly, one of the red macaws who were behind Carla took her little wings with his as she tried to free herself.

Carla: "Let me go!"

She said as she struggles to free herself.

Ivy: "Or what? You're gonna squash us with your fat body?"

He said as begun to play with her belly with his wing again.

Carla: "Stop! Dad! Help!"

She called help from her father, but this last one was still angry after what happened during the party. Then, Ivy took Carla by her talons and forced her to lie down while his friend was hanging her wings. He then continued to play with her belly.

Carla: "Stop this! Please! It hurt!"

Ivy suddenly stop which makes Carla thinking that he was going to let her go, but she was wrong. Ivy then begun to do something with his beak which caught the attention of Carla. After a few seconds, Ivy putted a trickle of drool out of his beak and let it slowly fall down toward Carla's belly. Carla was watching in horror as the saliva was slowly falling toward her stomach.

Carla: "No! Please! Don't do that!"

Ivy didn't listen and continued to let the trickle of drool slowly falling toward her belly. Carla then putted her tummy in to dismiss it from the saliva in vain. She then turned her head and closed her eyes ready to feel the saliva touching her midriff.

Carla: "I beg you, put this away from me!"

As the saliva was about to touch her, Ivy obeyed for once and put his saliva back into his beak. Carla then opened her eyes to see that he has stopped.

Carla: "Thank you."

Then, the three other birds flew out of the nest for unknown reasons. Suddenly, Ivy putted a trickle of drool out of his beak again, but this time, it was bigger and was falling faster. Carla then returned to her fear position.

Carla: "Stop it!"

But this time, Ivy didn't pay attention and the trickle of drool ultimately touched Carla's belly which makes her shiver.

Carla: "Ewww!"

Then, Ivy let all his saliva flow down and once it was over, there was full of saliva at the part of Carla's belly where the navel should be.

Carla: "Please, put this out of my stomach."

Ivy: "Why? It's going very well with your plump potbelly."

He said as he then begun to rub the saliva all over Carla' midriff which makes her shiver and disgust even more. Suddenly, one of the red macaws who had leaving the nest earlier entered the hollow with something in his wing; it was some mud and leafs. He then walked next to his friends who were hanging the defenceless chicks on the ground and Carla knew exactly what they were gonna do to her.

Carla: "No! Please! Don't put this on my belly!"

Ivy: "Don't worry; the mud is very good for the skin.

Carla: "Dad! Help me!"

But Blu still just stood there watching her daughter be put disgusting things on her defenceless belly. Then, the red macaw took the mud and leafs on his wings and rubbed it all over Carla's tummy which discusses her even more.

Red macaw: "So? Do you like my special mud massage?"

Carla didn't respond as she tried to free herself by moving her body as hard as she could in vain. Suddenly, the two others red macaws entered the hollow at they turn with things in their wings; one apple and some honey. They then walked next to their friends who were teasing Carla and looked at her belly that was now covered by saliva and mud.

Ivy: "Ready for the Following treatment?"

Carla: "No! Please! Let me go! I won't tell anybody about what you've done!"

Ivy: "Ho, this I'm sure about it."

He then took the apple in his wings and handles it above Carla's belly with a vicious smile. The second you knew it, Ivy squashed the apple in his wings which makes the apple juice flowing out of the fruit straight at Carla's belly which makes her shivering even more. Usually, she used to like apples, but not when the juice flows on her. Then, once all the juice was gone, the red macaw that had the honey on his wings begun to rub it all over Carla's tummy which makes Carla shivering as she felt the weird sensation of the sticky honey all over her midriff. This makes the red macaws laugh even more. Blu was still just standing there without reacting to this. Suddenly, he heard sobbing. He then turned his head to see that Carla was crying as the red macaws were having fun of her.

Carla: *crying* Dad! *crying*

Blu was shocking to see his daughter crying for his help. He didn't know why, but now, he didn't feel anger against her anymore, but pity and he wanted to help her more than anything. Suddenly, his emotions got the best of him as he choose to run into the red macaws quickly and took his daughter in his wings before running out of the hollow and flying away. After a moment of flying with his daughter, Blu landed somewhere into the jungle and putted his daughter to the ground. This last one looked at her father with a cute look.

Carla: "Dad...I knew that you would do it."

She said as she wiped the tears of her face.

Blu: "Sorry, sweetie, I should have done it before."

Then, Carla's attention turned to her belly that was still covered by dirty things.

Blu: "Don't worry; dad is gonna clean all of this."

He said as he flew away. After a few minutes, he came back with a wet leaf in his wing. He then walked to Carla and kneeled down to her.

Blu: "Okay, sweetie, lift up your wings; dad is gonna clean you."

Carla obeyed and lifts up her wings to expose her midriff. Blu then begun to slowly stroke her belly with the wet leaf. After a few seconds, her belly was covered by water, but all clean.

Blu: "And now, all clean, the potbelly!"

Carla: "Thanks, daddy."

She said as she jumped on Blu and hugs him which Blu gives back to her.


End file.
